


Heat transfer

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Other, Teasing, Yaoi, ecto parts, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Stretch is going into heat and Edge is the only one around to help.





	

This was not going well Edge had gone to far and Stretch was not in the mood. It was the day before his heat and he could feel it building in his bones.

"You stupid ash trash!" Yelled Edge throwing a sock at him. "There is no way I'm going to help you clean this dump!"

Stretch stood there for a moment and took a drag of his cigarette before walking up to his dark copy. "Hey, we had a deal. You help me clean my room and I let Blue hang out with you." Edge gritted his teeth before he headed for the door. Stretch quickly moved to stop him grabbing his wrist. "How dare you!" Edge swigged at him but missed and ended up on the floor hitting it hard. Stretch still had hold of his wrist and went down with him. Landing on top of Edge he tried to get to get off of him when Edge grabbed his hoodie.

"You son of a...." Stretch froze when he realized the position he was in. He was basically sitting on Edges pelvis. That was the last straw as he felt his magic gather.

"Heh- you are stupid, I bet you want me to help you with that too." Edge moved his hips getting a gasp and Stretch pinning him to the floor.

"D-Don't do that... there is no way in hell I'd even ask you to help me with this." Stretch glared down at the dark skeleton only getting a smirk before he put his hands behind his skull in a relaxed position. "Well, if you change your mind."

Stretch's eye twitched before he rolled off and sat facing away from Edge. "Forget it, you can forget helping me clean my room too."

Edge sat up watching the orange hooded copy rub the back of his neck. Letting out a bit of a sigh he got to his feet and walked out the door.

For the next two days Stretch locked himself in his room only coming out to get food when no one was around. Blueberry had to do some late night paperwork and asked Edge to check up on his brother. Walking into the house he saw no sign of Stretch. Checking the house was his next task. Just like at his home he made sure the doors and windows were locked, a habit he would do without thinking. Next he went to check the rooms cleaning a bit. When he came to Stretches room he could hear a bit of moaning.

Trying the door he found it open and the sight on the other side made his eyes go wide. Stretch was bent over in bed ass in the air as he was rubbing at his eto-cunt. He let out a gasp as he noticed the red eyes peering through the cracked door. "E-Edge, don't just stand there. G-Get over here and help me out."

Edge quickly slipped in the room locking the door behind him even though the house was locked up he knew Blue had a key as well as Red. "Heh, look at this, you told me you'd never ask for my help."

"Sh-Shut up!" Edge got closer and the smell of warm honey hit his nose. Watching for a moment as Stretch continued to play with himself.

"E-Edge, come on, I-I know you want t-to." The sound of his begging made Edge cave and he climbed on the bed grabbing Stretches hips. Swatting away his fingers Edge started using his own. As he thrusts his finger into the warm ecto-pussy Stretch started to moan a bit but he bit into his hoodie to hide it.

"You like this, you ash trash?" Slipping another finger in Stretch let out a loud gasp before he gave up on keeping it quiet. "E-Edge... P-please..." he was whimpering as he desperately clawed at the covers.

"Please what?" asked Edge pushing his fingers in deep.

"F-FUCK ME!" Edge jumped from the loud outburst. Stretch was breathing hard as he felt the long fingers pull out. "You're going to owe me for this."

The sound of a metal belt buckle being undone and the zipper made Stretch look over his shoulder. Edge's dick was long and had a piercing near the tip. Rubbing it across the wet opening made Stretch shiver and get a bit impatient. Reaching back he tried to guide it inside when Edge grabbed his wrist.

"Nope, You asked for my help so you be good and take what I give you."

Rubbing against him some more Edge coaxed another moan from Stretch.

"D-Damn it *AH!* P-Please fuck me, E-Edge P-Please!!"

"Beg some more." Stretch moved his hips trying to get him to enter once more before he felt Edge back away from him.

"...You ass hole... fine you want me to beg. I want you to fuck me till I pass out, wreck me till I can't walk strait."

He could see the smirk on Edges face as he leaned foreword over top of him.

"As you wish, you're going to ask me to do this again."

"In your- AH!" Edge pressed into him slowly making Stretch go still and hold his breath. It was tight even though Stretch had been playing with himself for a while. The heat was almost off the chart as if it had been building for a while. "Fuck Stretch, are you that lazy you couldn't bother to take care of this?"

Stretch moved his hips a bit making Edge go in farther. "AH! Damn it... Edge, please... "

With a bit of a growl Edge began to move slow at first running his hands down Stretches spine brushing his ribs along the way. He kept a slow pace knowing that it was driving Stretch crazy. The moans that were coming from the lazy monster were a bit loud and Edge wasn't sure when Blue or Red might show up looking for ether of them. "Keep it down, you wouldn't want your brother to hear you."

Nodding slightly Stretch bit into his hoodie sleeve trying to muffle the loud moans. When he was satisfied that the noise was low enough Edge got a bit faster. Grabbing at his hips and spine he took control of the movements.

"Ah, Stretch, your pussy is so damn good." Stretch couldn't respond his heat had taken over and he just wanted it to go away. If he had to have the edge lord fuck him seven ways to Sunday then so be it. Edge started to get faster making Stretch moan loudly and pant like a dog. Leaning forward Edge started nipping at the back of his neck slamming hard into his slick entrance. "E-Edge...AH! I can't... I'm gonna..."

There was a sharp pain as Edge bit into his shoulder making Stretch yell out in pain and ecstasy sending shock waves through his bones. Edge let out a growl as he came from the tightening of the walls around his member.

"F-Fuck..." Edge tried to keep himself propped on his elbows but his head still managed to rest between Stretches shoulder blades. Swap on the other hand was trying to catch his breath and still shaking from the puses he could feel from Edge. "E-Edge... are you... going to pull out?"

There was a growl as Edge moved his hips pushing back in slightly. Stretch gasped felling the heat rise again. "I think I could go another round."


End file.
